


Zipless

by JaqofSpades



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was no Isadora Wing, but didn’t a Slayer deserve the occasional zipless fuck without the need for the wacky to come knocking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zipless

She eyed the panorama of his back as he turned away, sliding worn denim up over his treetrunk legs and covering that miracle of an ass. She wanted to ask, because, really, a fuck that good? It deserved the credit of a name. I mean, you know, best fuckin’ EVER territory, and you kinda wanted to know the who.

And now she thought about it, she should probably know the what, too. Because she was exhausted. So freaking satisfied she could barely draw breath, and sore. That good sore you got when once turned into just once more because there was no fuckin’ WAY you were going to let him stop now, but … she was the Slayer. A Slayer. Whatever. She could kill vamps with her bare hands, so some cagefighting dude with funny hair shouldn’t be able to fuck her into oblivion.

Pulse? Yeah, she’d checked. And body heat. Oh yeah. And she was still alive, which kinda ruled out all the usual big bads. Fuck it. She’d have to ask. Bye bye zipless fuck.

“Uh, Wolverine?” He turned back to her with a slow smile, but no warmth in his eyes. He looked tired, she realised. Maybe even a little sad.

“You actually listened at the fights?” His sarcasm was raw and biting. He was accusing her of being a friggin’ fight groupie, just there for the hot man flesh! Her fists itched with the need to correct that little misconception, but … she was still naked. And getting upright would be an effort right now. So she smiled sweetly and took a long suck on her cigarette before answering him.

“I was there to do a job, sweetcheeks. You were just … a side attraction.” His brows had shot up at that, disbelief written large. OK, then. Brute force after all.

She leapt from the bed in a fluid roll and drop that had her foot crashing into his kneecap before the embers of her cigarette had fallen to the floor. His gape of surprise let her behind him, and her arm was tightening around his throat before he had the chance to react. Vamps, about now, were turning to dust. Unfortunately, the massive hands that came up to wrest hers away were turning to something else … claws. Long, shiny, fucking SHARP claws that were millimetres from gouging out her eyes.

Faith loosened her arm, and backed away slowly. What sort of demon had metal claws? And looked so sad and regretful when he threatened someone with them?

“Look, kid, I don’t know who you’re working for, but you ain’t taking me anywhere. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. If you know who I am, you know just how many ways I can kill you.” His eyes ran over her exposed limbs and a smirk crept across his face. “And that would be a freakin’ waste of a real talent.”

Faith decided talking was in order. So much for the zipless fuck.

_  
fin_

**Author's Note:**

> * “The zipless fuck ... “the fantasy of elated, anonymous sex – sex without strings, preambles or consequences; sex with a stranger on a train, an itinerant Romeo who comes, sees, conquers and disappears into the mists of the station.” - Fear of Flying, Erica Jong


End file.
